jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Izzy/Gallery/Season One
Images of Izzy in the first season of the Series. Season One Intro Vlcsnap-2011-10-01-17h41m27s84.png Jake's crew.JPG Jake&Crew22.jpg Jake&Crew22.png Hide the Hideout! Jake&Crew-Hide Out.jpg Jake &crew-Hide the Hideout!.jpg Skully-Izzy-Jake- Hide the Hideout.jpg Jake&crew-Hide the hideout0.jpg Jake&crew-hide the hide out02.jpg The Old Shell Game Jake&crew-Old Shell Game.png Jake looking at izy.jpg|Izzy holding her shell 640px-Izzy flying.JPG Hats Off to Hook! Izzy next to Sailor Swamp.PNG|Izzy standing next to Sailor Swamp. Jake&Crew-Hats off to Hook.jpg Escape from Belch Mountain Jake and the guitar.jpg|Izzy dancing to Jake's Songs Jake&crew with Slipprey serpent-Escape from Belch Mountain02.jpg Jake&crew with Slipprey serpent-Escape from Belch Mountain.jpg Off The Hook Sad jake.jpg|Izzy wearing a helmet. Jake&Izzy- Off the Hook.jpg Jake&Crew-Off The Hook.jpg Never Say Never! Jake & crew Stinkpot swamp-Never Say Never!.jpg Jake&crew-Never Say Never03.jpg Jake&Crew-Never Say Never.jpg Neverbird12.jpg Neverbird11.jpg Izzy NeverBird-1-.jpg Haha Hedges 8.jpg Haha Hedges 7.jpg Haha Hedges 5.jpg Haha Hedges 4.jpg Haha Hedges 3.jpg Haha Hedges 2.jpg Haha Hedges 1.jpg Yo Ho, Food to Go! Jake&Crew-Yo Ho, Food to Go!.jpg Food jake.jpg|Shopping Jake&crew-Yo Ho, Food to Go.jpg Jake&crew-Yo Ho, Food to Go!02.jpg Jake&crew with HookSmee&Croc-Yo Ho, Food to Go!.jpg Groupshot-Yo Ho, Food to Go!.jpg Basketballs Aweigh! Jake&Hook crew-Basketballs Aweigh!.jpg The Sky's the Limit! Jake&Izzy-The Sky's the Limit.jpg Bucky Makes a Splash Jake& crew with Hook &Smee-Bucky Makes a Splash.png Hook&Smee with Jak&crew-Bucky Makes a Splash.jpg Happy Hook Day! Jake&crew-Happy Hook Day!.jpg No Returns! Boomerang jake.jpg|Izzy next to Jake, Cubby, and Skully. Izzy's Pirate Puzzle Snapshot20111018213041.jpg 640px-Crew with a puzzle.PNG 640px-Izzy_with_her_puzzle_box.PNG Izzy&Jake-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle.jpg Hook's treasure Cave-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle12.jpg Hook's treasure Cave-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle06.jpg Hook's treasure Cave-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle05.jpg Hook's treasure Cave-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle04.jpg Hook's treasure Cave-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle01.jpg The Never Land Games Jake&Crew- The Never Land Games01.jpg Izzy&Jake-The Never Land Games.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Land Games02.png Jake&crew-The Never Land Games03.png Jake&crew-The Never Land Games01.png Free Wheeling Fun Jake& crew with Hook &Smee- Free Wheeling Fun.jpg The Race to Never Peak! footbal.jpg|Izzy kicking a ball. Cubby's Sunken Treasure Jake&crew-Cubby's Sunken Treasure03.jpg Cubby&Izzy-Cubby's Sunken Treasure01.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Sunken Treasure02.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Sunken Treasure01.jpg Cubby's Goldfish Izzy,Cubby,Gilly and Skully.jpg Surfin' Turf Jake&crew-Surfin' Turf0.jpg Izzy-Surfin' Turf02.jpg Izzy-Surfin' Turf03.jpg Izzy-Surfin' Turf01.jpg Izzy& Marina-Surfin' Turf05.jpg Izzy& Marina-Surfin' Turf04.jpg Izzy& Marina-Surfin' Turf03.jpg Izzy& Marina-Surfin' Turf02.jpg Izzy& Marina-Surfin' Turf01.jpg Izzy& Marina-Surfin' Turf06.jpg The Seahorse Roundup It's a Pirate Picnic! It's a Pirate Picnic.jpg Jake&Crew-It's a Pirate Picnic!.jpg Group shot-It's a Pirate Picnic!.jpg The Key to Skull Rock Jake&crew-The Key to Skull Rock01.jpg Jake&crew-The Key to Skull Rock02.jpg Jake&crew-The Key to Skull Rock03.jpg The Never Bloom! Jake&crew-Never Bloom.jpg Jake&Crew-The Never Bloom!.jpg Jake's Starfish Search 12912-1-24.jpg|Izzy and the crew with Marina. Hook Seals a Deal! Jake & crew with Hook&Smee-Hook Seals a Deal!.jpg Lucille the Seal05.jpg Lucille the Seal01.jpg Jake7crew with Hook &Smee-Hook Seals a Deal!.jpg The Emerald Coconut Jake& crew with Hook &Smee- The Emerald Coconut.jpg Captured jake.jpg|Jake and Izzy trapped In a cage The Golden Twilight Treasure! Izzy finds Gold Doubloons.JPG|Izzy finds Gold Doubloons Tic-toc shadow-The Golden Twilight Treasure!.png Jake&crew withBrightly -The Golden Twilight Treasure!.jpg Jake&crew withBrightly -The Golden Twilight Treasure!02.jpg Rock the Croc! Tick-Tock-Rock the Croc17.jpg The Elephant Surprise! Jake&crew-The Elephant Surprise!.png Jake's Jungle Groove Groupshot-Jake's Jungle Groove01.jpg The Golden Egg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg.jpg Izzy-The Golden Egg.jpg Huddle Up! Jake&Crew-Huddle Up!.jpg Skully&Izzy-Huddle Up.jpg Save the Coral Cove! Treasure Chest Switcheroo Birds of a Feather Treasure Show and Tell! SmeeJake &crew-Treasure Show and Tell!.jpg The Pirate Princess Crystal Tunnel.png Jake&Crew-The Pirate Princess.jpg Groupshot-The Pirate Princess.jpg Jake&crew-the Pirate princess.jpg Etrfgs.JPG|Izzy dressed as a pirate princess. Izzy dressed as the Pirate Princess.JPG|Izzy with her Pixie Dust. Jake and Izzy.jpeg|Jake and Izzy in "The Pirate Princess." 640px-The Pirate Princess with Jake and his crew.jpg Pirate Princess13.jpg Pirate Princess14.jpg Pirate Princess16.jpg Pirate Princess17.jpg Pirate Princess18.jpg The Rainbow Wand Jake&crew-The Rainbow Wand.jpg IzzyRainbow.jpg|Izzy with the Rainbow Wand Izzy&Pirate Princess-The Rainbow Wand.png Jake&Crew-The Rainbow Wand.jpg The Sword and the Stone The Sword and the Stone.jpg Jake's Home Run! Purpleocto24.png Purpleocto23.png Purpleocto22.png Purpleocto21.png Purpleocto20.png Purpleocto17.png Purpleocto16.png Purpleocto15.png Captain Hook's Parrot Skybird Island is Falling! Groupshot-skybird island falling.jpg Night of the Golden Pumpkin Trick or Treasure! Jake&crew-Trick or Treasure.jpg The Pirate Pup! Jake'spup.png Pirate Rock! Jake &Hook crew-Pirate Rock.jpg Izzy-Pirate Rock.jpg Jake&Crew-Pirate Rock.png Jakes Pirate Rock Band.png Jake & crew-Pirate Rock!.jpg It's a Winter Never Land! Hook on Ice! Jake&Hook-Hook on Ice!.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns I can fly.jpg Jake-and-the-Neverland-Pirates- peter pan returns.jpg Peter with Jake &crew- Peter Pan returns.jpg PeterIzzyCubby.png Peter Pan11.png Peter Pan09.png Peter flying pirate team.jpg Jake.And.The.Never.Land.Pirates.Peter.Pan.Returns.A Friend in Never Land.png Jake&crew-Peter Pan Returns.png Jake&crew with Peter-Peter Pan Returns.jpg Groupshot-peter pan returns.jpg Peter with Jake&Crew-peter pan returns.jpg 640px-Jake and the Never Land Pirates Peter Pan-1024x576.jpg PeterJakecrewhooksmee.jpg Peter'sPirate Team.png Category:Character Galleries